harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Room of Doors
The 'Room of Doors'See this early script of the fifth film. is a circular room in the Department of Mysteries. It is located on the ninth level of the Ministry of Magic in Whitehall, London. Many doors lead off of this room to other places within the Department. Description , through that door is the circular Entrance Room]]This chamber is a large, circular room where everything is black. There are identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors set at intervals around in the walls. It has a highly polished black floor that looks almost like standing water and twelve handleless doors. Whenever a door closes, the walls rotate, making it impossible to determine which door is which. The room is dimly lit by blue flamed branches of candles that hang on the walls. Whenever one of its doors is shut, the room's walls rotate, disorienting its occupants for several seconds. This is presumably a security device to keep non-employees of the department from reaching a desired room. The room responds to a verbal request for an exit by opening the correct door. There are twelve doors leading off the Entrance Room. The known doors leading into other Chambers are the following: *Brain Room *Death Chamber *Space Chamber *Love Chamber (The Ever-Locked Room) *Time Chamber (one takes a door in here to the Hall of Prophecy) *Door leading back to the level nine corridor History Early History Not much is known about this room before 1996, but it presumably where theUnspeakables (employees of the Department of Mysteries) would enter before entering the room in which they worked. Search for Sirius In 1996, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood arrived in the Department of Mysteries in search of Sirius Black. They entered a door at the end of the corridor Harry had been dreaming about for months, and the six Dumbledore's Army found themselves in the Department of Mysteries's entrance room, a circular room with twelve identical doors. Harry was unsure of which door to choose, and as soon as the door behind them closed, the walls of the room rotated. When the doors came to a standstill, the group entered through one them, but this turned out to be the Brain Room, a room with a large tank full of floating brains, and so they went back into the Entrance Room. Intelligently, Hermione casted the Flagrate spell on the door they came out and labelled it with fiery X, so that they will know they have already looked there when the room spins once more. The next room they tried was the Death Chamber, a large stone amphitheatre with an ancient stone archway on a raised dais at the centre. On the archway was a tattered veil fluttering in some unseen wind. Hermione, in particular, seemed frightened, and called Harry back to the circular room. ]] The next doorway refused to open; Harry used Sirius' knife that will "open any door", but the door remained shut and the knife's blade melted away. Going through the next door they choose, Harry recognised the sparkling, shimmering light from his dreams: the Time Chamber. Passing through this room, they reached the huge chamber containing the shelves loaded with glass orbs that Harry recognised from his dream: the Hall of Prophecy. The students are ambushed by Death Eaters in this room, and ended up fleeing through multiple chambers in the Department. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Harry, Neville, and Hermione are separated from Luna, Ron, and Ginny as they go into the Time Room. They sealed the door behind them and hide under the desks. Two Death Eaters, Rabastan Lestrange and Crabbe entered the hall; Harry stunned Crabbe and Lestrange tried to kill Hermione. Harry knocked Rabastan down and Neville, while disarming the Death Eater, disarmed Harry as well. Neville, attempting to stun the Death Eater, hit a rack full of Time Turners. Lestrange first found his wand and tried to stun Harry, but Hermione stunned him. As they try to get into the circular entrance room, two more Death Eaters appear and they veer into a side office when the battle recommences. at Harry and Sirius for during the battle]]Harry and Neville (dragging a Hermione incapacitated by a curse by Dolohov) enter the circular room, where they find Luna, Ginny with a broken ankle, and Ron hit by a curse that makes him act drunkenly. As they search for an exit (Hermione's fiery X's having faded away) several Death Eaters enter, including Bellatrix Lestrange, and start attacking. During the ensuing fight, Harry finds himself in the Brain Room and then back in the room with the Veiled Arch, and a few moments later the Order of the Phoenix arrives to help in the fight. However, Bellatrix kills Sirius by hitting him with a spell that sends him through the veil. Enraged because Bellatrix killed his godfather, he ran after her through the Brain Room, ducking her curses. Bellatrix runs through the circular chamber into the hallway with the lifts. Harry follows, but the door slams behind her and the room's walls are already spinning. In desperation, he asked the room "Where's the way out?" and a door behind Harry pops open, revealing the hallway. Hearing a lift clattering upwards, Harry presses a call button for another lift. He then took a lift to the Atrium and witnessed the Duel in the Ministry Atrium between Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore themselves. Behind the scenes *The Entrance Room, as well as the Brain Room, the Love Chamber, the Space Chamber, and the Time Chamber, were omitted from the film version. Appearances * * Notes and references pl:Pokój Drzwi Category:Department of Mysteries